1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical communication apparatus, a wavelength band estimating apparatus, an optical communication method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an optical communication system in which the transmission side emits lights having colors (wavelength bands) according to communication object information and the reception side receives the lights and decodes the lights into the information as described in JP-A-2014-168137.
In this optical communication system, in a case where the phase of the transmission side is not in sync with the phase of the reception side, in order to implement stable optical communication, the transmission side is required to secure a period which is twice a light reception cycle of the reception side, as a light wavelength band change cycle.
For example, the transmission side should secure a period which is twice a light reception cycle tb of the reception side, as the change cycle to of each of lights having red (R), green (G), and blue (B) which are basic colors.